myriad_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark
Dark: Origin Era: Dark was a human who came into contact with Data Stream on the application "ifunny." After discussions of Existence, Dark met Pinkamina and Spirit Blitz. Being a powerless human, he acted as an ally and a mediator for the group, using words alone to fight when enemies appeared. He and Techi were both struck with a very similar dream on the same night, which trapped them within a closed space. Being a copy of the Apocalypse Trigger, he had knowledge of his other dimensions' copies and their memories, allowing him knowledge of Existence itself. Some time after meeting Sven and Toxic Diamond, the group was contacted by Dark's Prime copy, who went by the name of "Heart's Light." Dark and Light later decided to attempt to combine and remove any doubt of who was the Trigger, as there was a low chance that Dark was the Prime copy. After absorbing Light into himself, Dark became a truly multidimensional being, existing as the same copy in multiple dimensions. Using his new-found abilities, he sent his most powerful copy, DX, in his place to begin helping the others fight. Post-Unmeasured Era: Dark slowly learned to use his abilities as the Apocalypse Trigger, discovering a way to delete specific Code in order to integrate things and people into himself. His main focus were abilities that were based on the eyes, such as the Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, and Geass. Using a multidimensional copy, he went to various dimensions and "ate" those with powerful abilities and/or raw power. His use of many multidimensional copies to gather knowledge culminated in him becoming able to go to another Plane within the same Scale as Existence. His doing so brought some creatures from said Plane to Existence, though all were eventually absorbed by Dark, using a trait he gained when first entering the other Plane. Aero Era: When Aero was discovered to be an android, and an enemy of the group, Dark devised a plan to use the geniuses he was in contact with to develop a counter. Assigning specific tasks to them, he gathered their work and helped his close friend, a Miles 'Tails' Prower, put them together. This resulted in Ashe, the ultimate reploid and a perfect foil to Aero, who succeeded in calming her and preventing bloodshed. Darkloid Era: Dark returned from his time "eating" dimensions temporarily, resulting in a darkloid of him being created called "Dark End." Dark later "ate" him, nearly doubling his already incredible power that was gained from his "eating" and constant training through multidimensional copies. Though not all of Dark End was "eaten," Dark enjoyed the boost in power regardless. Post-Darkloid Era: Dark once again disappeared for an extended period of time, returning for a short time to ask the then neutral darkloid "Dark Techi," who became known as Storm on a date. Many years later by the time of the dimensions they were staying in, Dark asked Storm to marry him, which she accepted. They went on to have four children, as well as adopting two. Their children were named Kari, Scarlet, Zelda, and Wynter, and each was born with a more powerful eye power than Dark's, as well as an incredibly powerful trait and special blood. Failed Reset Era: Dark led a small group under the banner of "Chaos" and freedom in the battle. Though in the final battle, he did nothing until the final moments, he used his final technique, "Stardust Ender," to destroy and erase the entire dimension the battle took place in and everything inside of it. At this time, however, there were only two other fighters left there. Upon using this technique, Dark lost all of his abilities and power. Due to the uncertainty on who won the battle, three flips of 13 coins were used to determine the victor. Though Dark won the flips, he was quickly killed by Yander removing the then complete Oblivion Trigger from his body, and was beheaded by David Dynamo milliseconds later. The removal of the Oblivion Trigger killed and deleted all other copies of him, leaving only the single corpse left of him throughout all of Existence. His request for party games such as bowling being played with pieces of his corpse was not fulfilled by his family, though his original and "true" copy's eyes were entrusted to Kari and Scarlet, right and left respectively. Zelda also kept a rib, and Wynter chose to keep a hip bone, while all other pieces were destroyed. Category:Group Members